


Time

by SkinSlave



Series: Tijuana Bible Study [11]
Category: Britney Spears (Musician), Justin Timberlake - Fandom, Marilyn Manson (Band)
Genre: Begging, Cock Cages, Crack Relationships, Cuckolding, F/M, Humiliation, Multi, Oral Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-07-10 20:27:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19911706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkinSlave/pseuds/SkinSlave
Summary: Cuckolding with Britney Spears and Justin Timberlake(AU, circa 2001 [Guns, God and Government Tour], cuckolding, oral sex, missionary, begging, caged cock)





	Time

"Thank you for making time for this," she smiled, "and for not going straight to the tabloids. It means a lot to us."

"No problem."

Marilyn eyed the wine, then took a sip. His rings clinked against the crystal. He watched her blush and tuck a strand of blonde hair behind her ear. It was surreal, after so many emails, to be in the same room.

"To be honest," he sighed, "I thought you were fucking with me. But it seems I was wrong for once. Lucky me."

Britney giggled. She turned to her boyfriend and squeezed his hand. They were both beaming. It was almost annoying.

"Justin had the idea first. But we both knew we wanted it to happen. You're just so different, your music and your personality. And so magnetic. Personally, I've always been a fan."

Marilyn polished off the wine and glanced at the clock. He hated to push the agenda, but he only had a few hours. The tour was in full swing. The couple quickly agreed. They clarified the ground rules one last time and moved into the adjoining suite.

The change of scenery served as an excellent transition. As soon as he closed the door, Justin's demeanor changed. He stood quietly along the wall, hands folded. Britney took Marilyn's hand and pulled him toward the couch. He sat, clearing his throat.

She swung one leg over his lap, straddling him, and searched his face. He was exactly as she hoped. He'd even worn the contact lens. Her long fingernails teased the ends of his shoulder-length hair. Tentatively, she leaned in for a kiss.

She tasted like wine. He let his fingers find her hips. She was slim and short. He slipped one hand under her tank top and she sighed into his mouth. She was enjoying him as more than a prop. He chuckled to himself.

"Is this ok?" She was breathless.

Marilyn rubbed the smudge of his lipstick on her mouth. He smirked and dipped the tip of his thumb between her lips. She mouthed at it, her long eyelashes fluttering. She was ridiculous, a thing he would never have pursued. He was enjoying her.

He pulled her shirt over her head. Her tits, nested in an expensive bra, were perfectly tanned. They were barely a handful, but they were smooth and firm, tipped in tiny pink nipples. He took one between his lips and sucked gently. She moaned.

"Are you gonna fuck me?" Britney asked, grinding her hips into his lap.

"Don't you have a boyfriend?" he murmured. "I don't fuck women with boyfriends."

On cue, Justin appeared. He was flushed and breathing a little hard. He knelt so that he was shorter than both of them.

"Please fuck her, Marilyn."

" _ Mr. Manson _ ," he corrected. "Why should I?"

"Mr. Manson… I need you to fuck her, sir. I… I can't."

"Can't what?" 

Marilyn wasn't looking at him. He was absorbed in Britney's tight body. He ran his tongue between her tits, over her collarbone, up the side of her neck. She made tiny, sweet sounds. He bit down and she squealed.

"I can't fuck her, sir," Justin clarified, a tremor in his voice.

Britney was beside herself. Her fingers fumbled with the buttons on Marilyn's black dress shirt. Her hips rocked in his lap, rubbing them both just right.

"Show me."

Justin hesitated. Britney sighed heavily and turned toward him. She landed a light slap on his cheek.

"Show him," she insisted.

Blinking back tears, he stood and began to undress. He was fit and lightly tanned. He dropped his shirt to the side, then his jeans. He took a deep breath. His underwear came off, revealing a baby pink cage holding back what probably would've been an average-sized cock.

"Where's the rest of it?" Marilyn snorted.

Britney laughed and kissed him. Her tongue tickled the roof of his mouth. He lifted his hips, pressing his bulge into her. Her moan was low and smooth.

"Please, Mr. Manson," Justin begged, sliding to his knees again. "Please fuck her. Please make her cum. I know you can."

"Of course I can." His tone cut. He turned to the blonde in his lap and purred, "What do you think, princess?"

She gripped the open collar of his shirt and licked his lips. She laid kisses down his jaw. Her teeth grazed his ear.

"Fuck me," she whispered. "I want you, Marilyn."

His cock throbbed in its denim prison. He picked her up, turned and sat her on the couch where he had been. She didn't want to let him go. Looming over her in his open shirt, he seemed huge. Justin sat back on his heels, one hand resting on his stomach. Marilyn turned toward him expectantly.

"Well?"

The young man kneed over to him, hands trembling, and unfastened his jeans. He slowly reached inside. He turned his face away in shame. Marilyn grabbed his chin, forced him to look as his cock slid into view.

"Pay attention."

Britney stood and slid out of her shorts. She knelt beside her boyfriend. Her wide, blinding smile filled her face. She gripped Marilyn's cock as though it were twice the size and solid gold. Her lips pressed to the shaft adoringly. Justin shrank.

"Don't pout," she snipped. "You want me to be happy, don't you? With a real cock that can satisfy me? Here… Get it ready."

He let her rub the head against his lips. With a sob, he opened for it. He pressed his thick tongue against the underside and sucked. Marilyn let out a soft sigh and rolled his hips. His cock slid too far and Justin gagged and pulled back.

"You know," Marilyn said, "I just don't think he's ok with it. Maybe I should go…"

"No!" Justin grabbed his thigh, blue eyes wide. "I can do better. I wanna do better. Please."

He swallowed hard, took Marilyn's cock in his fist and focused. He kissed it. He ran his tongue around the head and flicked it across the tip. It throbbed in his hand. With a needy hum, he took it between his lips.

Britney watched intently. She spread her knees and slipped one hand into her panties. The sight of her boyfriend sucking Marilyn's cock was hotter than she'd anticipated. A moan broke loose. She pulled him back and rubbed her wet fingers over the length.

Justin sucked it down as deeply as he could, pulling at Marilyn's ass. The man above him gasped. Long, ringed fingers found the back of his head and guided him back and forth. 

"I think we found something you  _ can _ do, boy," Marilyn rumbled. "You suck dick like a cheerleader at homecoming."

"Thank you, Mr. Manson," he replied.

Britney stood on her toes to reach for Marilyn's lips. He bent, catching one tit in his hand, and licked into her mouth. He bit back a groan and released Justin's head.

"Get her ready for me," he said, waving them toward the bed.

Britney shed her panties along the way. She lay back on the pillows, her knees up and spread. Justin lay between them. He lavished kisses on her inner thighs, moving slowly toward her center. His tongue reached her clit and she arched.

"Good boy," Marilyn praised, setting his folded clothes on the couch. "Get her good and wet."

He slid into the bed beside her. She reached for his cock and stroked it as Justin licked her pussy. Marilyn kissed her neck and shoulders. She shuddered. She seemed close.

"Back," Marilyn commanded, nudging the younger man's shoulder.

Justin scrambled out of the way. He stayed near, watching the other man wedge his pale body between his girlfriend's tanned legs. Without being prompted, he reached down, rolled a condom on, and guided Marilyn's cock into Britney's tight heat.

"Oh my god," she gasped. "It's… it's so hard..."

He gave a few slow, deep thrusts. He rolled his hips at the end of the stroke to reach her cervix. She cried out. Her legs wrapped around his hips and pulled him in.

"You like that cock?" he teased, switching to a shallower depth. "Hmm? You want it?"

"I need it," Britney panted. "I love your cock. Please, Marilyn, fuck m-"

Her request exploded into a scream as he drove deeply. He set out a methodical rhythm, watching her tits bounce with every stroke. She reached down to squeeze them. Her moans rose in pitch. He watched her face, waiting for the right moment.

With a deep, luxurious hum, Marilyn sank every inch of his cock into her. He held it there, grinding. The friction on her clit and the perfect fullness rolled her eyes back. She shook and made a choking sound.

"Why don't you just cum?" he whispered. "Just cum on that big, fat cock? Show that boy of yours what a man can do to you?"

Britney arched and moaned as her climax washed over her. Her nails dug into his shoulder blades. Her spasms crushed his length. He moved relentlessly, pushing her deeper and deeper, until she tapped his shoulder, a silent cry for relief.

"There you go," he purred, withdrawing. He sat back on his knees and looked down. "Look at all that cum on my cock... Boy!"

Justin appeared, bright red and panting. He navigated the tangle of their bodies to take Marilyn into his mouth. He sucked and licked obediently. When the cock was clean, he moved back out of the way.

"Thank you, Mr. Manson."

Britney was still trying to catch her breath. She pulled Marilyn down into a deep kiss. As he took her mouth, he felt the slick of Justin's tongue moving up the back of his balls and over his ass. He spread his knees a little and let him work. His tongue laved over the sensitive flesh.

"Please, Marilyn," the tan blonde begged, reaching for his cock. "Please give it to me. I want to feel you cum."

He leaned forward, easily slipping inside. Britney moaned loudly. Her orgasm had made her sensitive. Her pussy clenched around him. His breath hitched. He fell into a quick pace, smirking at her writhing pleasure.

"So pent up. Doesn't anyone fuck you?"

She shook her head, her eyes closed. Marilyn felt his own finish coming. He wanted to drive the fantasy home for them, but it was difficult to concentrate. He grunted and groaned as he tried.

"Any man would fuck you... So tight… So hot… You could fuck a different man every day… Never have the same cock twice… All that cum..."

Britney grabbed his shaggy black hair and yanked him into a kiss as she came again. He swallowed her scream. A few more thrusts through her rippling heat put him over the edge. He let out a rough groan and released.

She clung to him as he rocked into her, wringing out the last of his orgasm. He slumped onto her chest, buried his face in her neck. She stroked his hair. When they were able, they rolled apart. Marilyn tossed the condom and stretched.

"Thank you," Justin said warmly, offering a bottle of water. "Was it… good? For you, I mean?"

Marilyn laughed and took the drink.

"Kid," he chuckled, "I just fucked the shit out of the princess of pop. That's more than 'good' in anyone's book."

Britney rose up on one elbow. She was flushed pink and her eyes were lidded. She reached toward him. Her voice was husky.

"Do you think you could go again?"

Marilyn glanced at the clock and smiled.


End file.
